Shot
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: One tragedy can change your whole life. Show you what's really important.


**Description:** One tragedy can change your whole life. Show you what's really important.

**A/N **This idea came to me after watching Glee 4x18 Shooting Star

One moment she was there, in campus's library.

The other she was cowering in the corner, doing everything she could to not be visible from the door. Doing everything to hide herself. All that was next to her was a bookshelf, half empty.

Chloe closed her eyes shut and started praying that she would come out of this alive.

There was only one person on her mind now. He was the first she'd thought of when it'd started. She so regretted this day. This morning. Just _everything _she'd said to him.

She didn't mean to. He had to know that!

She heard screams and thumps in the corridor as students were panicking, running or trying to find a place to hide.

Somebody wanted to get inside the library. She could hear the knob turning, but the librarian had closed it as soon as it'd started.

It could be somebody looking for haven, but it could be somebody else. The one who…

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as she heard it again. Gun shots.

One… two… three… they seemed to be getting closer.

Her eyes was full of tears, her body shaking.

There were about ten people in the library, but it was a huge place, so no one was actually close to her. It wasn't like she knew those people anyway.

She was graduating next week. That was supposed to be her last trip to this place. She just wanted to return the books that she'd found in her apartment…

She started crying as she heard another shot.

It _was _getting closer.

And what was a closed door for a maniac with a gun? They could just slaughter them all.

And she would never get the chance to…

_Her phone, _she thought, but when she checked her pockets, she realized she'd left it on the table.

The table was too far away now. She couldn't reach it while not giving away that she was there.

"Lex," she whispered quietly, hugged her knees with her arms and hid her face in them.

Never before she craved for his touch so badly…

And they'd argued this morning. The last words he'd heard from her… She'd voiced her doubts whether their relationship would survive.

_Stupid, so stupid, _she kept repeating in her mind.

Of course they would survive! She lived for him!

She knew deep down inside that, what she took for trying to control her, was just his way of expressing even more love.

There was only one problem in their relationship and it was that Lex wanted to give her _everything._ He would gladly fix her a job, give millions, buy a whole new wardrobe, take to a trip around the world. It was all because he loved her so much.

The main problem was now so clear to her. He didn't want to control her. He just wanted to make her happy. He still felt like he wasn't worth of love, like she couldn't love him just for him, without all the perks that came from dating a billionaire.

It was all his father's fault and all the people that had used and left him.

Chloe could live with that. She would show him how much she loved him for _him_, not for his money or position.

They would talk, she would apologize, tell him…

Another few shots.

Fortunately, they seemed to coming from further away this time.

Chloe squealed silently as her body shook even more.

She might not have a chance to tell and show Lex all of it.

* * *

On hearing about the shooting on campus, Lex got there as fast as he could. He'd run out of the conference room in the middle of a very important meeting, then almost crashed his Porsche while trying to get to Chloe's school.

He hoped, so deeply, that maybe she wasn't there anymore. That maybe she'd left before it all started.

He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he would stop trying to give her everything and just focus on giving her himself.

He regretted what had happened this morning so badly…

If he could turned back time…

"What's happening?! Is he still inside?!" He got out of the car and ran towards the police blockade.

"Mr. Luthor, you can't get in," an officer stopped him. "We don't know if it's a him yet, but they're still in there. Our team's doing their best to catch and stop them."

"Catch?!" Lex raised his voice. "Catch?! So you still… I need to get in there!" He didn't think of his own safety. He didn't think he could die. He only wanted to get Chloe. To find her, save her, protect her. Even if he had to take a bullet from her.

"Is somebody close to you inside?" the officer asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend… I… we had a fight this morning… and… I love her more than life and…" Lex didn't even care that anybody could hear him talking about his private life. He didn't even realize he said those things. He just wanted her to be ok.

"Mr. Luthor," the officer stopped him again, "I assure you we're doing everything we can. We sent out best team there. They will catch the person responsible."

"She's… she's…" Lex stammered, "she's about to graduate in a week… I need to!"

"NO!" another officer joined the first one and they held Lex together.

"CHLOE!"

* * *

The windows in the library were open, because it was hot outside.

And Chloe heard Lex.

All she wanted was to get to him. To find herself save in his arms.

She couldn't.

She cried ever harder, doing her best not to make any loud sounds.

He was there. He was worried sick about her. He wanted to get in, she knew it.

He still loved her.

She just had to survive. She just had to survive and…

She froze as the door was kicked open.

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Was just a statue crawled on the floor.

There was a shot.

The librarian, she thought.

And then… the stranger started walking.

_Lex, I love you. Please, forgive me, _Chloe thought and closed her eyes. Tears streaming down her face.

There was another shot and a body dropping to the floor and…

A clung. Very loud one. Something metallic falling to the ground.

"All clear! We got him!" she heard a voice..

They got him?

She forced herself to slowly open her eyes and saw the gun lying on the floor right by the dead shooter. Bullet straight in the head.

"Is anyone else in here? Are you alright?" she heard the officers.

"Lex," Chloe just said, stood up and on her wobbly feet, she walked to the door.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Ye… yess…" she stammered. "I need to… I need to… Lex… he's outside. I…"

"Is he an accomplice?" the officer asked.

"No!" Chloe denied quickly. "No! He's my boyfriend. I need to get to him!"

"All clear," came from the man's walkie-talkie.

"You can go now, miss."

Chloe never before in her life ran so fast…

* * *

"All clear," Lex could heard from the officer's walkie-talkie.

He didn't wait for them to stop him again. He didn't wait for them to tell him he could go in.

He just sprung towards the door.

"CHLOE!" he yelled again. "CHLOE!"

He knew his pictures would be in all newspapers the next morning, but he didn't care.

He only wanted to know if she was ok.

He wanted to cradle her in his arms and never let go.

In that very moment he didn't care if he was rich or poor, if he was bald or had hair, he just wanted her. With his all being.

And he also finally understood what she'd been trying to tell him all this time.

She wanted _him._ Not the perks that came with him.

And there he saw her.

An angel with tears on her face, running. To whom? She must be running to him.

"Lex!" she screamed.

She must've heard him calling her before.

"Here! Chloe! Honey, here!"

They met midway. She just ran into his arms as he spread them, immediately closing around her tightly.

She cried soundly into his chest.

"Chloe… I love you. I love you so much. Please, forgive me. I'll agree to whatever you want, just stay with me. I beg you," he was murmuring against her hair. Then couldn't take it any longer and cupped her face, pulling her a little away from his, so he could look at her.

"I love you, Lex," she just said, drowning in his glassy eyes. "And I am sorry, too."

"Oh, my love," he moaned and swept her into his arms again, but this time he crashed his lips against her, desperate to feel her next to him, alive and warm and well.

"I was so scared… I just wanted you," she confessed when their lips parted and she rest her forehead against his.

"I tried to get in… they wouldn't let me."

"Of course they wouldn't. You could've been killed."

"I'm so happy you're ok."

"This guy… he… they caught him just before he…"

"…reached you?" Lex asked, terrified and cupped her face again. "Chloe?"

"No, he just entered the library, but few more minutes and…" She cried again.

"Excuse me, could you please move?" they heard somebody calling them. "We need to clear the space. Are you one of the survivors?" the officer asked Chloe.

"Yes."

"Then we need you for questioning…"

"With all due respect, she's been through a lot. Can't you see she's shaking?" Lex asked the man with fury in his voice. "She'll give you the statement when she's ready. Now, excuse us."

"You know, what?" Chloe asked when they walked away.

"What, my dearest?"

"In that very moment I quite enjoyed your power."

"I think we'll get to some understanding," Lex said. "I will do anything to make you happy, even if that means not spending so much money on you."

"I just want you, Lex."

"I know that now." He put his arms around her, bringing her closer to his side and she snuggled into him willingly.

Damn be any important LuthorCorp meetings. He would not leave Chloe's side for at least a week. They would stay in the bedroom. Or maybe he would take her for quick vacations before her graduation. Of course if she let him spend money on _that _one. Something told him that would like to spend a few days on a private beach with him.

And that would be the perfect place for giving her the ring he'd bought for her two weeks ago.

**THE END**


End file.
